


That damn half blood

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanato is pissed off at Azusa. Kanato and Azusa fuck each other. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That damn half blood

**Author's Note:**

> My very first yaoi. I usually write lemons but yeah. Also wrote this at around 3 in the morning on my iPod, so the spelling may be wrong. Also a lot of typos probably.

Kanato was furious that Azusa had burned his precious Teddy. He wanted nothing more then to destroy that bastard for what he did. He just needed to find the perfect opportunity to do it.  
Kanato waited after school for a certain dark haired male, Azusa. Or to him, the son of a bitch that killed Teddy. Just seeing that bastard had sent Kanato into a rage. Kanato had spotted said prick before running towards the male.  
"Azusa!!! How dare you kill Teddy! Your going to pay for what you did you son of a bitch. I'll make you so damn miserable, like how you made me. I'll kill you, I'll kill you." Kanato pinned the dark haired male to the wall in the empty classroom, watching for any signs of being scared. Azusa eyes lit up at the threat, causing Kanato to shiver (what the hell is this guys deal).  
"Please...if that...makes you happy...then I'll be happy...Kanato let your anger out on me...please..." Azusa was pleading the lavender haired male, making the male only growl in frustration. Azusa only submitted to Kanato.  
"You know I've never had bit into a half vampire before. I wonder what you taste like?" With that final thought Kanato had bit into Azusa's collarbone making the masochistic bite back a moan, feeling a sick since of pleasure rushing through him.  
Kanato moaned at the taste of his victim. Never had he had had anything so sweet before and never had he felt so wonderful doing something so sinful. Azusa had began digging his fingers in the Kanato's back causing said man to bite harder into the masochist.  
"Mm you taste so good, Azusa~ I've never had anything so damn sweet." The hot blood of the vampire had filled throughout the lavender haired males body making the younger of the two to gasp out in pleasure.  
"K-Kanato ...please hurt me....more...Kanato~God..."  Azusa was a panting mess just from the sharp pain of the others fangs. Kanato was incredibly hard at this point in time. The fact that this little sicko was enjoying this so much sent pleasure throughout his whole body.  
Kanato had ran his hand up the masochist chest, pinching, tweaking and pulling the younger's nipples. "K-Kanato...harder..." Azusa's voice was dripping with pleasure as he whispers into the males ear. Kanato did as he was told before biting the half-blood's nubs hard. Gasps of pleasure were heard throughout the classroom. Kanato was having a hard time keeping his cool. His enemy was so gosh damn sexy and it was turning on the sadistic vampire.  
"Azusa your such a slut...you like it when I do this, right? God your so filthy." Kanato purred into the dark haired ear, biting the ear hard, earning yet another moan from Azusa. "Stop teasing me...Kanato...hurt me...fuck me..." Once the begging male said that, Kanato threw Azusa on the ground hard before ripping off the clothing and taking out his dripping cock.  
"Look what you made me have. God. I hate you so damn much Azusa. You better be ready. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for the next year~" Kanato thrusted into the male, making Azusa gasp out in both pain and pleasure. This pain was different then any pain he was used to...he didn't know what to think of it. After thrusting a few times, Azusa was crying from the foreign pain. He liked pain was this was too much. Kanato saw this before slowing down his pace and placing little kisses on the tears.  
"God you look beautiful when you cry, Azusa. But, shit...it won't hurt for long." After Kanato said that, he found a bundle of nerves, making Azusa scream out in pleasure.  
"F-fuck! Right there, harder." Kanato obliged hitting the spot over and over. Azusa was panting, moaning and flushed. God it was a sight to behold. Kanato continued fucking the half blood, harder, faster, over and over.  
"Kanato..harder...faster...fuck..." Azusa panted, thrusting in order to meet with Kanato's inhuman speed. Kanato's thrusting was irrational and they both could tell they were getting close.  
"Fuck Azusa you're so fucking sexy-God!! Kanato yelled as he thrusted one last time into the man. Azusa and Kanato laying on the floor in a panting, sweaty mess.  
After the two of them had caught there breath Kanato was the first one to break the silence.  
"Don't think that I forgive you yet, bastard." Azusa smiled before responding in a slightly cocky tone.  
"If it means... doing what we did...then I don't mind...you never forgiving me...Kanato..."


End file.
